Trust
by dbspug
Summary: Mad Hatter/Ventriloquist prompt drabble.


Trust

Paring: Mad Hatter/Ventriloquist

Genre: Batman

"Your hair wants cutting."

Arnold looked up from the newspaper he was currently holding in place for Scarface and blinked in confusion at the smiling hatted man across the rather messy table. "P..pardon?"

"Your hair wants cutting." Jervis repeated grinning all the larger.

Arnie attempted to look at his own hair; but being on top of his head -- failed miserable. "..I'm sorry?"

"Den cuts it for em." The puppet -- not even glancing up from the paper, snorted; "cause dis conversations goin' nowhere."

"Capital idea! I was wondering if you thought me rude." Hatter rose from his chair and went to the fetch the scissors.

"Ummm.." The Ventriloquist's brows flurried in worry as he watched the other man fumble around in drawers and what not till Jervis finally produced a large pair of sheers with bright neon orange handles. Instrument of cutting in tow -- the Mad Hatter's spatted feet clicked on the dirty tiles as he rounded the table where Arnold sat with Scarface.

"Now hold still, My dear." Jervis waggled a finger at Arnold in the same manner one would have a child and snipped the air the couple of times. "You're only in need of a small trim and it would be frightfully upsetting if I chance slipped and well... OFF with your head!"

"Yeah -- tragic loss dere." Scarface again -- snorted.

Despite his not wanting to look unkept -- Arnold's bottom lip stuck out in a wobbly protest at the warning. He certainly didn't want to go about having his head looped off by a pair of oversized scissors; And ff not his whole head -- even an ear would be a rather serious lost. Sweat began to dampen his collar at the mear thought of the cutting.

Yet -- even in all his anxiety, Arnold did not protest verbally to his sudden need of a haircut. Even when Jervis scuddled behind him and began _schhink-shhinking_ away at the top of his head. Bits of snow white began to flutter down around in an uneven pattern. Fluttering like scared tiny doves.

"We certainly wouldn't want you looking off at the tea party I've planned this weekend. I've invited everybody! All our friends. Well -- I wouldn't be so quick to call them all _friends_ -- but in the event of what I've planned, you know how it goes -- Those of use are quickly greeted."

The scissors came dangerously close to Arnold's left ear, snipping loudly and making the smaller man tense. "I-I see."

"Dun tell me youse invited t'clown." Scarface shook the newspaper in disgust. "Last time we's 'ad em at ANYTING dah fucker completely ruined t'plan. Why don'ts yah jus' invite an atom gomg whiles yer at it 'n' set t'damn timer on upside down. Ge agout as smart."

SNIP. Another hard snap of the blades. This time edge-close to the bare skin on the back of Arnold's neck.

"I'll invite whom ever I like, Scarface. It's MY party after all." A low growl could be heard in the Hatter's tone but he kept his cutting steady. "Be lucky I extended you an invitation at all."

"Ge Lucky e's tellin' me. Yah wanna know what I tink of yer Fancy-Smachy Tea Parties, Hat? Youse really wanna know?" A page of the paper was turned nonchalantly.

"Do tell."

Arnold whimpered. He couldn't help the high noise that bubbled past his lips. The snipping around his poor head had become rather erratic. The tiny wisps of hair falling faster and littering along the front of his black tuxedo jacket. The more perturbed Jervis became at the puppet the more the scissors sounding like hedge trimmers. He worried if the puppet clanked out too great an insult -- Arnold WOULD be finding his head in his own lap or at least large patch of skin and hair slice straight from his scalp!

"What I tink of yer parties.. do I has t'time tah spill my guts in utter disgust?" The puppet chuckled lowly. "Well tah put it lameman's terms, yah gig hatted moron. Yer parties are gay 'n' so are you!"

Arnold could hear Jervis' teeth grinding above him over the loud _SHSCIK SHSCIK_ of the scissors. The cut hair was starting to stick to the sweat now glistening on the back of his neck. The item clicked a few more times around his ears and the back of his head before he literally felt something snap in the man standing behind him.

" _You should learn not to make personal remarks,_' Jervis said with some severity; _"it's very rude."_

"Yeah. Whaddya gonna do 'gout it?"

In one swift motion the scissors found their way with much force from the top of Arnold's head right into the belly of the wooden beast. Buried to the hilt. The puppet twitched and screamed.

Arnold's eyes widened under his glasses and he paled considerable. Face now matching the white of his freshly cut hair --

To which Jervis ruffled lovingly sending a few more strands fluttering to the floor. "You look fetching now -- and here I bet you were worried I was going to cut you."

"O-oh no." Arnold said barely above a squeak; "I t-trusted you."

Neither man seem to notice the pool of red seeping from the bottom of the still grumbling and twitching puppet. The crimson was a harsh contrast to the bits of white scattered all around.

"Wonderful." Jervis replied and went to put the scissors away.


End file.
